pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
Salvador’s bad day.
Salvador’s bad day is a new episode of Pencil 2.o in this episode Salvador has a bad day because map has a game boy and he wants one. But when a giant brown scorpion roams the city it’s up to him to save the town. Scene Salvador angrily returns home. * Salvador: (storms into the living room.) * Enter Sio. * Sio: Salvador what’s wrong? * Salvador: Because your friend map has a new game boy and I want one. * Sio: Yeah I saw and you know that you have to be calm to have one. * Salvador: Yeah right I need to calm down. * Enter Saye. * Saye: Sio can you help me with something? * Sio: Sure. * Exit Saye and Sio. * Salvador (Sigh) I really need that game boy and I know just how to get one. * Scene * Saye and Sio are in Saye’s room * Saye: I need to get ready from the prom at school which dress should I have? * Sio: I would say this one ( points to the red dress with a red head band.) * Saye: Thanks and Sio Don’t even think about ruining it for me because I just might meet a cute boy and I just don’t want you and Salvador ruining it ok? * Sio: Your welcome and I make sure that we wouldn’t ruined it for you. * Saye: Ok I believe you. * Enter Citlali. * Citlali: OMG Saye are you ready for the school prom. * Saye: Yes I am. * Scene * Pencil and pen are watching tv. * Microphone: It’s just in that a giant brown scorpion is roaming object city it can makes earthquakes by slamming his giant claws, pinch objects and shoots acid from its stinger if you see it please call 32165107984. * Pen: oh dear I hope that the giant scorpion dose not attack our children. * Pencil: Aye y‘may bee right m8. * Enter Ximena. * Ximena: Mommy Daddy What’s going on? * Pen: Ximena there’s a giant scorpion attacking the town. * Ximena: OMG that’s terrible EVERYONE THERES A GIANT SCORPION IN THE CITY! * ( The kids came into the living room.) * Saye: Oh no it is goner crash the school prom! * Javier: Wait a minute is that a trick? * Qalam-Rassas: No Javier the monster scorpion is real. * Cil: Goo! * Javier: Oh okay is the world doomed? * Yaretzi: Yes. * Salvador: Ok people I am going for a walk and I should be back at 5 o clock. * Pen: Ok watched out for the monster scorpion. * Salvador: ( scoffs)Oh please I watch out for the scorpion even ifs its real or not. ( goes outside.) Now to get that game boy. * Scene * Match and Eraser are out shopping. * Match: Omg this shopping trip is like amazing don‘t you think Eraser? * Eraser: Your right FOR ONCE! * Match: Come on Eraser it isn’t that.....(hears roaring.) What was that? * Eraser: What was what? * Match: I thought I heard something...... Oh its gone now. * Eraser: Um Match turn around. * Match: Um okay. (Turns to see the giant scorpion.) OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Eraser: Hey what’s the matter? (Turns to see the scorpion as well.) IT‘S A GIANT SCORPION EVERY OBJECT RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!!!!!!!!!! * (Every object stops what they doing sees the scorpion and run away screaming.) * Scene * Saye and Javier are looking at a clock on Saye’s phone. * Saye: Urgh what’s taking Chavo so long he should be here at 5 o clock. * Javier: Yeah it’s not like him we had a talk last time. * Flashback. * Sio: Good news everyone Map called me that he has got a New game boy but the bad news is that he forgot to say good bye. * (Everyone but Salvador cheers.) * Zorah: What’s wrong why are you happy that Map has got a new game boy? * Salvador: Oh it’s nothing if anyone needs me I be upstairs. (Goes upstairs.) * Beat. * Sio: Um okay. * flashback. * Javier: That’s What happened and it’s not like you to throw a party at our house while our parents are away. * Saye: And I am gonna stop you right there Avi because it happened last time and it’s not like aunt Match and uncle Eraser have an argument about something or we went to a haunted house for our holiday. * Enter Citlali. * Citlali: Um you two do know that aunt Match and uncle Eraser are now a couple again and we decided to never speak of the vacation again right? * Javier: Yeah Your right. * Saye: Well we have to know where he’s going..... hmm unless. Category:Unfinished episodes Category:Episodes Category:New episode Category:Uncanon